ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon's Kingdom Hearts
Nickelodeon's Kingdom Hearts is a Japanese-American action role-playing game that is developed by Square-Enix and Nickelodeon. This game includes characters from some of Nickelodeon's most popular shows. Plot A teenage boy named Hayate (Brandon in the English version), and his sister, Hana (Kate in English version), must fight evil forces with characters from various Nickelodeon shows to save the worlds and dimensions of Nickelodeon before it's too late. Gameplay Similar to the Kingdom Hearts series. Worlds/Dimensions *Tutorial *Brandon's City *Bikini Bottom (Spongebob SquarePants) *Bubbletucky (Bubble Guppies) *Dimmsdale (The Fairly OddParents) *Littlebark Grove (Harvey Beaks) *Royal Woods, Michigan (The Loud House) *New York (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) *Hiddenville (The Thundermans) *Swellview (Henry Danger) *O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life) *Angel Grove (Power Rangers) *Mackendrick Prep Academy (Make It Pop) *Tokyo (Kappa Mikey) *Chalkzone (Chalkzone) *Umi City (Team Umizoomi) *Hillwood (Hey Arnold) *Retroville (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Zeenu (Planet Sheen) *The Blinking Light Factory (Robot and Monster) *Nearburg (CatDog) *San Diego (Drake & Josh) *Ocean Shores (Rocket Power) *FairyTale Land (Regal Academy) *Pacific Coast Academy (Zoey 101) *Tremortown (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Central Park Zoo (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Amsterdam (Hunter Street) *Nod's Limbs (Edgar and Ellen) *Sugar Hill (Game Shakers) *Seattle (iCarly) *Wuzzleburg (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy) *Sheltered Shrubs (As Told by Ginger) *New Orleans (The Haunted Hathaways) *Amity Park/The Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) *The Rainforest (Go Diego Go) *Lalaloopsy Land (Lalaloopsy) *Oedeville (Back at the Barnyard) *Playa Verde (Dora and Friends) *Drake City (Mysticons) *San Francisco (The Mighty B!) *Miracle City (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) *Pupanunu (Tak & The Power of Juju) *Petropolis (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Austin, Texas (School of Rock) *Adventure Bay (PAW Patrol) *Harajuku World (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) *Athenia (The Other Kingdom) *The Four Nations (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Tembo Valley (The Wild Thornberrys) *Republic City (The Legend of Korra) *Empire City (Supah Ninjas) *Alfea (Winx Club) *Monster Machine Race Track (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Land of Charmers (Little Charmers) *Sparkton Hills (Rusty Rivets) *Muckledunk (Bunsen is a Beast!) *The Irken Empire (Invader Zim) *Land of the Devils (Final level) Characters Main *Hayate/Brandon *Hana/Kate *Spongebob *Timmy Turner *Harvey Beaks *Lincoln Loud *Danny Phantom *Bunsen Minor *Mikey *Dade *Fee *Foo *Patrick Star *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Cosmo *Wanda *Chloe Carmichael Antagonists *Amanda Killman *Plankton *Michelle Beaks *Randl *King Neptune *Zim Nickelodeon Characters * Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Gallery Cutscenes Summons * kai lan (ni hao kai lan) * Leonardo (teenage mutant ninja turtles) Enemies/Bosses Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:Square-Enix Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Rugrats Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:PAW Patrol Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's Ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:2017 Category:Bubble Guppies Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Harvey Beaks Category:The Loud House Category:Danny Phantom Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Planet Sheen Category:Catdog Category:Drake & Josh Category:Rocket Power Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Regal Academy Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:ICarly Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Category:As Told by Ginger Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:The Mighty B! Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:TUFF Puppy Category:Winx Club Category:Invader Zim Category:Bunsen Is a Beast